Unforgiving Love
by sirimellark
Summary: Jamie's just a normal girl who happens to be a vampire slayer while she falls in love with a normal guy who just happens to be a vampire. Team Jake or Team Matt? You will decide.
1. Chapter 1

My name, if you really care, is Jamie Kaster. I'm sixteen years old and have been kicked out of almost every high school on the map. I guess I'm not what most people call a normal teenage girl. I have almost no friends and my family doesn't have enough time for me. That's why I'm going to a boarding school in a small town in California. At least I got to choose this one.

Our car drives on the paved stones of the entrance. "Great. Here we go." I whisper to myself. The huge building covers most of the campus and small ones encircle that one. I only can see the kids moving from class to class. The car stops and I hop out, actually eager to meet my new room mate.

"Be good." My mom whispers to me. "Try not to get kicked out of this one." I roll my eyes and walk out with my suitcase. I was told that my trunks would be in my room. I leave and meet the principle.

"Hello. As you know, you've been kicked out of almost every school. But, I know why. We are your people here, Jamie. We know what you're going through." she says. I nod, not sure what she means. "You're room mate is the nicest girl in the entire campus. Her name is Michelle. You two are in room three-thirteen." She hands me the key and I thank her. I move upstairs and open the door.

"Um..hi. Are you Jamie?" the girl asks. She has wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and looks like she should be modeling. I smile.

"Yeah. You must be Michelle right?" I ask.

"Yep that's me! Nice to meet you." She turns from the desk and shuts her laptop closed. "You got a laptop too. It's on your desk and your dresser has some hangers in it." She helps me with my bags and takes a seat next to me on my bed. "So, you're from… Los Angeles right?" I nod. "Nice. I'm from New York."

"I've always wanted to go there." I say. Wow. That was a stupid attempt to start a conversation. She just laughs.

"It wasn't that stupid." Mind reader. Great. She laughs again. "Sorry. That's my gift." I just kind of laugh and start unpacking. After about three hours, I manage to get about two thirds of my stuff unpacked. I get on my laptop to find that I have a message from one of my only friends. Her name is Melinda Bowers. She's been my best friend since about kindergarten. I skim it really quick and log off.

"I'm going to tour around the campus so tomorrow, I actually know what my classes are and where they are." I say.

"Okay. Bye Jamie." I head off with my schedule. First period, Advanced language arts. Oh goodie. I finally find it after about twenty five minutes. Well, one down, about five to go. I move on to find Math class. I finally give up after about fifteen minutes.

"Come on! Give me a break." I murmur to myself in frustration. I head up and down about every hall until I totally give up. Ugh.

"Need any help?" I hear a voice behind me. Sweet and sensitive but brave and mysterious at the same time. I turn to find a guy, about fifteen or sixteen with blonde hair, and grayish-blue eyes. He's wearing a gray jacket, with dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I feel my heart skip.

"Um.. Yeah do you know where Advanced math class is?" I ask, my voice uneasy and shaky. Oh my god, he is the hottest guy that has ever paid attention to me. Ever in my lifetime.

"It's over here." he says. I follow him, my eyes staring at his. He smiles at me and points to a brown door in the right corner of the hall.

"Thank you." I say, trying to not sound like I'm as nervous as I feel. I expect him to leave instead he starts a conversation.

"So new girl," he pauses. "Where are you from?"

"Oh. Las Angeles." I reply. I can't speak today for some reason. Well, I'm also talking to a really hot guy so I guess that doesn't help either. He nods with a smile.

"Well. Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to make one up for you?" I smile and blush at the same time.

"I'm Jamie." I say shyly.

"I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you." I just realize now that his face is really pale. Like, unnaturally pale. But, it adds to his whole mystery look and I find it sort of cute. His eyes gaze into mine. "So, since you have brown eyes, I'm guessing that it would sound kind of corny if I said that I love them?"

"No. Not too corny. And thanks I think." I really like him. But, he's probably too hard to get and really easy to lose. I can't have my heart broken to shreds and so I don't allow myself to get my hopes up. He just gives me a smile and turns to the right.

"It's weird….I think that I know you from somewhere but I'm not sure where." he says quietly. I nod and I have to admit that I just now met him but for some reason trust him _way_ more than I should.

"Me too." I agree. He comes closer to me and leans in a little so his eyes meet mine with no problem at all. I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. His hand tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I have to admit," he starts. "You are one of the only girls in this entire school that I actually talk to. I don't really like talking to people that much."

"Why's that? You seem like you'd do okay in that subject."

"Because whenever I talk to people, I end up hurting them in the end. But that won't happen with you. Especially considering how much I-" he cuts himself off. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around?"

"You can count on it." I say with a grin. His hand reaches mine and brings it up for a small kiss on my knuckles.

"Goodbye, Jamie." he murmurs as he walks away. I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

I head to my other classes and find them a lot easier to find than my math class was. I've always been wrong, it's just that I have this weird problem. Well, most would call it a gift but I call it a curse. I hate it. I'm able to see visions of people that I love. Truly love. That would be fine if they were good visions but they are never good. One time I had a vision that my dad was going to get in this huge car crash on the highway and die. It happened. My visions always come true. Always.

I decide to take a walk around campus, not sure where to go. My eyes end up spacing out and I finally end up seeing Michelle. "Hey." she calls out.

" Hi Michelle." I walk up to her and she buys me a coffee. I slowly take sips and she starts going on and on about how I should give her favorite band a try. "But Michelle, I like my kind of music." She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Fine then, be that way."

"I will be that way and I will be that way openly." I say with a smile. I hear a voice behind me say hey and I turn to find Jake with his hands dug in his sweater pockets. "Um…hi." I say quietly.

"Mind if I join?" he asks. I don't know what to say. My heart is pounding against my chest so hard it actually hurts. I can't unlock the trance of my eyes with his.

"That's fine." Michelle says sweetly. _Thank you. _I think. She just smiles at me and scoots over in the booth for Jake. "So, what's going on? This is a little weird. You talking with us I mean."

"Quite honestly, I just came to see Jamie." I try to stop my mouth from dropping into an o shape. "I mean, no offence to you Michelle but Jamie is the main reason why I came here." I feel my cheeks start getting hot. This is when I realize that Jake as just a hint of a British accent.

"No offence taken. Well then, I'll just leave you two alone." she says with a smile. Michelle scoots out of the booth and stares at me. _Have fun. _I hear her voice in my head. What? I can talk to her in my mind? _I'll talk about it and explain it with you later. Oh, he can read minds by the way so don't think anything too embarrassing. _I grin.

"Bye Michelle." She smiles and walks off. I turn to Jake, his eyes full of mystery.

"So," I start.

"I'm not sure what it is about you. I mean, you always make me feel happy whenever I see you but concerned at the same time." I can tell he's trying to figure me out.

"I have that effect on people." I say trying to not seem nervous.

"Yeah. I guess." he says as he takes a seat next to me. "You know, even though you confuse me a lot…I can't help feeling like I love you. But I just met you. What do you think? About me I mean." I think about this.

"I feel the same way. Whenever I see you, I feel like I am going to die. My heart starts racing and I don't know what to say before thinking about it. I've always felt like there was something missing from my life and now…I don't so much. But…we just met." he nods.

"You love someone right? Like in a romantic way." I nod. I do but I'm not so sure. "I just wish I could know who that someone is."

"Can't you just read my thoughts and know?"

"Vamp- I mean I'm not able to read thoughts like that." I shrug. When I look out the window, I realize that night has finally fallen. I wonder when curfew is. "Eleven on school nights, twelve on weekends." Wow. Harsh. He just nods.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. He looks upset. Really upset. He just shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it." I can tell his mind is set on something, but even so, I just nod. "Come here." I follow him outside and he takes me to a bench. I sit down on it and he takes a seat next to me. I catch him eyeing my neck but turns away quickly.

"Did you seriously just check out my neck?" I ask with a smile. He ignores me. "Okay, I need you to tell me what's up. You're getting me worried." I say.

"I can't tell you." he says quietly. "Believe me, if I could I would."

"Just forget it." I say, a bit of irritation in my voice.

"I swear that if I could tell you, I would." I ignore it and start getting up, but his hand touches mine, stopping me entirely. "You look cold." He takes off his jacket and drapes it onto my shoulders.

"Thanks." I manage to say. I stare into the moon and force myself to ignore Jake. If he doesn't trust me that's fine but I can't talk to someone if they don't trust me.

"I do trust you. That's not why I can't tell you."

"Then why can't you?" I ask.

"Because it would cause you trouble. And you'd never believe me."

"Try me." I say.

"I'm not what you think I am." He says.

"Oh really? Well then you're not the cutest guy I've ever seen, or the sweetest, or the one that I can't stop thinking about. And your certainly not the one I love either because that's who I think you are!" Oh no. I did not just say that out loud.

"Seriously?" he asks. "I'm the one who you love?"

"Yeah. But if that's not who I think that you are then-" his lips cut me off. Soft and cold lips that press against mine. I don't pull away, or even shudder, I just leave my lips on his. My arms drape around his neck, and his go around my back. I break away to breathe but then go back to his lips. When I finally break away, I press my nose against his. "So, is that who you are?"

"All that and more." he kisses me again and when he breaks away he says, "And I feel the same way about you."

"Good because if you didn't, I would probably hate myself because I've never met anyone like you." He stares into my eyes and grasps my hand.

"I love you." he murmurs.

"I love you too." we stay on the bench for a while until it's finally ten o'clock.

"Goodnight Jamie." he says quietly. He turns away and I do too. Time for bed because tomorrow will be a huge day.


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

As I awake, I feel a bit of nervousness race through me. I get up and stretch. As I walk toward my closet, I notice Michelle wearing one of my shirts. "Really Michelle?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes. Really." I laugh and pull out a pink mini skirt and a lacy white shirt. I race to the bathroom and quickly roll a curling iron through my hair so it appears wavy. When I come out I catch Michelle's eyes stare at me.

"Wow. You'll be a guy magnet today." She says with a grin. I roll my eyes and grab my backpack. "I'll save you a spot at lunch, okay?"

"Sounds great! Bye Michelle." I race out the door and head to my first class. I get greeted by a teacher almost immediately.

"You must be Jamie Kaster, right?" she asks. I nod. "You sit right over there by Jacob." I turn and almost cry when I see that I sit next to Jake. I slowly walk down the isle and pull out my binder. We start taking notes but I don't really care because I learned about this at my last school. The bell rings and as I'm about to leave, I get called and so does Jake by the teacher.

"Jacob, would you mind getting Jamie caught up?" she asks.

"No. Not at all." He smiles at me and we walk off, holding hands. After my school day finally ends, I decide to walk around campus. Let's see. I sit by Jake in all of my classes and am getting tutored by him the same. It's not that I don't like being around him it's just that he gets me so nervous…and I wasn't kidding about loving him, I mean I do. It's just that I always get so nervous around him. It's as if the world stops spinning for an instant whenever I see him.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend, huh?" I turn to see Michelle with a huge smirk on her face.

"No. I mean, not really. He hasn't asked me out or anything." I say, trying to hide a blush. She just shakes her head.

"I heard you two last night. I'm pretty sure you're a couple." I just shake my head.

"I don't know." I say. He never tells me anything. I hardly even know anything about him. I told him that I loved him and I do but I'm not sure. "I guess. We aren't official."

"Oh please." I just smile and notice Jake walking to me. "It's sort of surprising. A lot of people thought that he was…you know." I do know. How could they think that? He doesn't even have the looks for being that way. Michelle leaves and I smile at him when he comes up to me.

"So, how was your first day, new girl?" he asks with a smile.

"It was good…especially considering I sit by you in all of my classes." He smiles.

"Yeah…that wasn't so bad for me either." he says. I stare into his grayish blue eyes and take his hand.

"So…are we official?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm not sure. Are we?" he asks.

"Sure. Why not?" I say with a smile. He grins. "So are you ever going to tell me what was wrong last night?"

"Maybe later." he says. Well…that's better than a for sure no. I nod with a small smile. "Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe go to the café or something."

"Sure. That sounds really great." I reply.

"Okay. I'll see pick you up at seven?" he asks.

"Great." I say. He walks off with his hands dug in his pockets. I hear Michelle's voice whisper in my head. _I told you._ I roll my eyes. As I walk back, I notice that my room is actually really easy to find. I come in to be greeted by Michelle.

"Did he finally ask you out?" she asks.

"Yeah. We're going to the café later tonight. At seven to be exact." I say with a grin.

"Good. I'm picking out your outfit and your makeup. I can do your hair too." I smile. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I say with a smile. She pulls a white knee length dress, a pearl necklace, white sparkling flats, and a pure white ribbon. She takes me to the bathroom.

"Change, I'll be in when your done okay?" I nod and pull my dress over my head. I have a date. That is the main thing that keeps reaching my mind. I have a date. I slide my shoes on and head out to Michelle. "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks." I say with a small smile. She sets me on a stool and starts curling my hair and doing my makeup all at once. When she's finally done she steps away.

" Perfect." She pins my hair back with a white rose clip and steps back. "It's six-forty five. He should be here soon." I smile.

"Yeah." I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Jake's bright blue eyes staring into mine.

"Hey, you're early." I say.

"Is that a problem?" he asks with a grin. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"No, not at all. Come on." I notice the bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"For you." he hands it to me. White roses. My favorite.

"Thank you." I manage to say. I give Michelle a hug and leave, my hand wrapped around his. Time for my date. Amazing.


	4. Chapter 4 Slayer

We walk in the moonlight, my hands never leaving his. I hold the coffee that he bought me and drink it in small sips. "So, is this an okay date at least?" he asks me.

"Yeah. This is great." I say with a smile.

"Good." We walk by the a river that surrounds this place. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I really do." I say quietly.

"You'll hate me once I tell you. Either that or you'll run away in terror." he says with a frown. "I really wish I wasn't what I was."

"What are you?" I ask. He says nothing and releases my hand. "What are you?" I repeat.

His eyes close and don't open for a while but when they do, a sigh comes out with them. "I'm a vampire." he says.

"You're kidding right?" I ask, stunned. He shakes his head. I can tell by the glint in his eyes that he's not lying. He's telling the truth. Thoughts race through my mind but I don't pay attention to them. The only word that passes through my lips is, "Okay." I notice his eyes widen.

"Okay?" he questions. "You're not freaked out?"

"A little." I say brushing his face. "But I'll manage." I must be totally insane for kissing him. But, I don't care. My hands find his cheeks and as I kiss him, I manage to hold them in my hands. Once I break away I ask, "You honestly didn't think that my feelings toward you would change did you?" My voice is in a small whisper now. What am I doing?

"Sort of. I mean, I am a monster." he says, still confused.

"No no. You are not a monster, Jake. Not to me anyway." I brush his cheek and end up kissing him again. He breaks away.

"Are you feeling okay?" he feels my forehead. I nod.

"I'm fine." I feel myself getting dizzy though. He shakes his head.

"No your not. I can almost sense your energy." I shake my head.

"No really I'm fine." I end up falling on my knees. No not a vision. Not now. But I can't stop it.

_I'm in a dark cold room with a knife in one hand and a stake in the other. I see shadows race across my peripheral vision. I feel myself shuddering. "Come on! You want to kill me right? Well lets make it fast." I find myself preparing to stake the next creature who tries to harm me. _

_I see a creature run up to me. A vampire. Not Jake, thank God, but a different one. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."_ _the man says to me in a deep raspy tone. __ I raise my stake._

"_You're wrong, James. It's going to hurt a lot." That's when my vision ends._

"Jamie! Jamie!" I feel my shoulders shake.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." My breath is shaky.

"What was that? What just happened?" he asks.

The next word that comes out of my mouth is "Slayer." His eyes widen.

"What?"

"I'm a… I'm a slayer." I say, still totally freaked out. My hands refuse to quit shaking. I can hardly breathe at all. A slayer? Are you kidding me? I finally met a guy who loves me and we're supposed to be mortal enemies? Things never work out for me. Never.

"How...how do you know?" he asks.

"Because in my vision I slayed or was going to slay a vampire. I held the stake in my hand and..and..." I allow my voice to trail off. "I am so sorry." I whisper after a long moment of silence.

"Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything." He says.

"Yes I did. I allowed myself to get into trouble again! I hate mysef!" I start balling. Jake covers his arms around me, in an embrace.

"If anything it's my fault. I'm the one who started all of this." he says.

"Jake, I was going to figure it out sooner or later. At least I figured it out with you to protect me and comfort me in your arms. I love you and that will never change nomatter what happens. Even if you try to kill me, even if you _do_ kill me I will always love you." I hold his shaky, icy hand in my palm. "I swear." I murmur.

"Same here." he replies in a choked voice. "But if you're a vampire slayer and I'm a vampire...shouldn't we hate eachother?"

"We should...but we don't. Isn't that sort of strange?"

"It's very strange." He brushes my cheek and I realize that my knees aren't as bloody anymore. In fact, they only have pale pink marks left on them.

"Thank you." I murmur. He just smiles at me. I gently take his scarred hand and trace along the edge if it. I feel his fingers braiding my hair and then un braiding it over and over again. "You know, you're different than most other guys. I mean, you're sweet and kind..and caring. But sort of dark and mysterious too. I really like that." I say.

"I get that a lot." he says.

"Have you ever been in love before? I mean...with another girl?" I ask, sort of afraid of the answer.

"One. She and I met in the early eighteen hundreds. I was a prince and she was just..a servent. She had the most amazing voice that I had ever heard. Ever. And I was in love almost immediately." He says.

"Oh. Was she pretty?" I ask, suddenly getting somewhat jealous. He doesn't respond. "Was she?"

"Well...I guess. I mean she deffinently wasn't ugly but looked terrible compared to you." I smile a little. "Jamie, you realize that _you're_ the one I love right?" I nod a little.

"Of course I am. I'm just curious that's all." I say. He nods and keeps fiddling with my hair. "How old was she?" He lets out the biggest sigh I have ever heard.

"Sixteen. Is that all?" he asks somewhat irritated. "Or do you want me to let you know what was in her diary too?"

"Hey, I was just asking. Jeeze." I decide to quit harrassing him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's hard to relive memories like those." he says.

"It's okay." I say quietly. "I mean, I've been in love before too."

"You have?" he asks. I nod. "What was his name?"

"Matthew. He's been my best friend since elementary school. Really sweet, kind, funny, but he and I were too much alike. I mean, we sort of just became friends with out actually breaking up. I've always loved him but in a brother sister way and less of the romantic way." I say.

"Oh." he takes a pause. "Would you ever want to...you know...be that way with him again? If you ever got the chance, I mean."

"No. Like I said, it's a brother sister relationship." he nods and goes back to my hair. I smile a little bit when I notice how confused he looks. Good, because he so deserves it.


	5. Chapter 5 This shouldn't be happening

When I wake up the next morning, I quickly get dressed and head out for school. The day goes by pretty quickly and when it's actually over, I run into Jake. "Hey." he says smoothely.

"Hi." I answer. I notice his eyes staring at me from my feet to my face. "Are you seriously checking me out Jake?" I ask with a small smile.

"Maybe. Here, let me help you get that sweater on." he takes my knitted sweater and slides it on to both of my arms. "There we go."

"Thanks, because I seriously couldn't have done that on my own." I grin. We head to the cafe and he helps me study and get caught up. Once an hour goes by, we both decide to leave and take a walk in the forest. "You know, I can't help thinking that this shouldn't be happening to me. I shouldn't be a vampire slayer because I'm not very brave. I shouldn't be in love with a vampire because I'm a vampire slayer. And I deffinently shouldn't be moving from school to school because I'm not a huge trouble maker. I mean I am but only because of my gift." I say quietly.

"I know. I feel the same way, but I'm sorta glad it's happening to me because if it wasn't, I would've never met you."

"What happened to her? The last girl you loved I mean." he frowns. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I quickly add.

"No. I'll tell you. She...I told her my secret. And when I did that, she ran away from me and never spoke a word to me again."

"Oh, I am so sorry." I say in a gasp.

"Don't be. I got to meet you." he says with a small smile that I can tell is trying to cover up the sadness. "That's why I didn't want to tell you but I told you sooner because I didn't want myself to get sucked in again."

"So...I'm the one who didn't react that way?" I ask. He nods. "Wow. Now I see why you don't like getting close to people." I say quietly. He just nods.

I notice that he's about an arms length away from me on my left. I walk closer to him and gently take his hand. He looks at me, his eyes sort of confused. "I'm not afraid of you, Jake. I wish you would understand that." He just continues walking, his face staring at the ground. I turn when I hear voices coming from the right.

"I think I smell dinner." A voice hisses. Are you kidding me? Now?

"I do too...and it almost smells like a slayer. This is going to be fantastic." says another one. I turn to Jake. I have no weapon right now. I break a piece of branch and Jake hands me something. This is really no time for gift giving. I open the box, as it reveals a shiny silver cross. He drapes it around my neck and I smile at him. This will be fun. I think. I hold the branch in my hand, and stare into the distance.

"Stay near if you want. Otherwise, I need you to leave." I tell Jake in a whisper.

"I'll stay." he says. I nod and slowly approach a tree. I look to him and at the tree. He nods and I climb as fast as I can up it. Soon, I see three figures moving silently on the ground until one finally stops, leading the others to a halt. Don't show that you're afraid, Jamie. I tell myself. I prepare the stake and start climbing down. Once, I'm about five or six feet lower than I was before, I jump to the ground.

"Hello, gentlemen." I say, eyeing my nails. "You know, you may actually not look as ugly as I think you are if you had a little work done...maybe some plastic surgery, a little makeup." I allow myself to take a pause. "Yeah...that would do it."

"Nice to meet you too, little slayer. And what's this you have?" They circle Jake but he keeps a scowl. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Shouldn't you be trying to kill her too?" One pets him under his chin and it turns out that they aren't all male vampires. There's an amazing looking chick vampire.

"Jacob, we could've had such a life together, you and me. Then you chose to become a weak one. A sad, destined to be alone vampire who will never make it." her voice goes into a low whisper. "I will enjoy it when I kill you." That's what does it. Nobody messes with him. I race up to her and kick her in the jaw. She tries to block my punch but I keep at it. Finally, she's a pile of dust with my stake laying where her chest use to be.

I quickly pick it up and end up killing one of the others but the other one races off. I come up to Jake and he immediately pulls me to his chest. I feel my breathing fast and my heart pounding. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he says, his voice as shaken up as mine. I feel his hand move to the cross and then to my face. I start to shudder but I don't care. "You're afraid of me, whether you want to admit it or not, you're afraid of me." his voice is in a low whisper.

"No I'm not."

"Oh really? You don't feel safe around me anymore." the voice goes into a deep whisper that doesn't even sound like his.

"Try me." I hold up my neck and bend it towards him as I drop both the stake and the cross on the ground. I notice his eyes narrow. He leans in towards it and I leave my neck exactly the way it is. He breaks away after getting within an inch of it. "I told you." I whisper.

"That may not be such a great thing, Jamie." his voice is in the same whisper. I lean in towards him and we kiss. I must be crazy and I know this but I can't help it. I trust him way more than I should but I don't care. When he breaks away I hear his voice go back to normal and say, "I love you more than you will ever know."

My voice is shaky and my knees are buckling when I say, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6 The Dance

I stare into his grayish blue eyes and feel his hand come up to my cheak. I allow him to kiss me on both sides and his lips slowly reach my mouth. I feel myself being spun around in a circle, my body being guided by his arms. I turn and come back to him. His eyes, full of mystery. I hold on to his shoulders for balance. "Hello." I say in a small whisper. Three days have passed since our date. Since we've officially said that we loved eachother.

"Hey." he answers. I smile and look at the other couples staring at us as we slowly move our way across the dance floor. We're not too bad. Well..more like Jake's not too bad. I'm terrible but he's able to manage. My hands rest on his shoulders and I slowly move my feet as we spin around. It's the beginning of the school year dance. I'm wearing a pale pink dress with white heels and my hair curled. Jake is looking amazing in his tux. I blink my eyes barely and catch his smile. I feel myself spin around again.

"So, have you thought about how your going to spend Halloween this year?" I ask, curiousity in my voice.

"No...nothing much happens then. Well...most likely I'll have to be with you. You'll have your hands full. Any interest in going to the Harvest Festival with me?" he asks. I tilt my head a little.

"Sure." I say with a small smile. We spin again. My long dress flows on the ground like a pink rose petal being blown in the wind. My eyes catch a glimpse of something moving in the bushes. That's when I catch a glimpse of red eyes. I sigh and give Jake a small, pathetic smile. He takes a deep breath and releases me.

"Do you have it?" he asks. I know that he's talking about my stake that he had made me yesterday. I nod. "You have the cross too, right?"

"Yeah. I'm all set. You coming?" I ask quietly. He nods and follows me silently. I feel his hand gently take mine and I turn around. "I'm sorry. We can never have one normal night, can we?"

"No. Doesn't appear that way." he says sadly. I hear more rustling. "I'll cover you." I nod and I hand him a wooden cross as well as a knife. He's all set.

"Why hello." I turn to a voice behind me.

"Hi, so did you finally go through with that surgery thing? Oh..no obviously not." I smirk a little.

"Did you finally agree to ditch your little vampire? You do realize that he will end up getting you killed eventually correct?"

"Oh no. I'll most likely end up getting myself killed. Now, are you going to leave or am I going to have to make you leave?" I ask with a glare. I clench the stake in my hand.

"We'll leave if you let us have lover boy." a girl approaches me. Besides her fangs, she looks beautiful.

"So I guess that's a I'm going to have to make you leave. Okay." I end up tackeling the female and she get her pinned to where I can stab her easily with my stake. As I do so, I end up getting sprayed with blood from another vampire. I smile once she turns to dust and turn to find a male who is really hot, don't get me wrong but I can tell he's not looking for romance. I get up slowly and approach him, my stake ready to kill.

"Hey gorgeous," he says teasingly, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I pull away, ready to kill him at moments notice. "Don't worry. I won't kill you...yet." I slap him as he tries to lean into me.

"Back away." I say as I pull my cross out from my dress.

"Don't worry. I'll come back...soon." he struts off and I'm on the verge of staking him right now, but decide against it. I'm wearing a dress, I'm cut, I'm sore, I'm done. I turn to find Jake right behind me, with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" I ask, concern haunting my voice. He just nods and stares at the dance floor which is now empty. I hate vampires. They destroy almost everything.

"We cans still dance if you want to." he says with a smile.

"There's no music." Then I remember my i-pod in my purse. I take it out and turn on this slow song that I'm not sure who it's by and drape my arms over his neck as we slowly move our way around the floor with an earpiece in our ear. His eyes stare into mine for a long time. I finally end up laying my head on his chest and following his steps.

"You know, you're pretty amazing." I hear his voice murmur.

"You may think that now but trust me...once you actually get to know me, you probably will change your mind. That's what most guys do with me."

"Didn't you tell me that I wasn't like most guys?" he asks.

"Yeah..I did. But I'm not sure." I say quietly.

"Trust me...my feelings toward you will never change. This I promise." I spin around and come back to him. "Maybe I should walk you back."

"Okay." I put the i-pod away and take his hand. We start walking in the direction of the dorms. "So, do you know who that other vampire was?" I ask.

"His name is James. He and I were once..allys I guess you could call it. Before my soul was given back to me, I was just as evil as the next one." he says with a shrug. "He's one of the most terrible vampires that have ever lived. Ever."

"I can take him." I say. I feel myself getting stopped by Jake's arm.

"I need you to be safe. Don't fall into any traps of his because he's an expert at creating them. Promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise Jake." As we get nearer to my dorm, he waits for me, the elevater held open by his hand.

"Goodbye my love." he whispers. I get a small kiss on the cheek and go into the metal doors.

"Bye, Jake." I murmur.


End file.
